1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical plug connector, and more particularly, to an electrical plug connector with foldable conducting prongs.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancement of the society, electronic devices have been becoming a fixture in people's daily lives. However, no global power supply safety standard has been put in place. And thus the standards and specifications of electrical outlets are different in different countries and areas. To accommodate the electrical outlets of different standards, two-prong or three-prong electrical plug connectors have been developed. Even so, either the two-prong connectors or the three-prong ones are limited in their applications. For example, the three-prong connectors may not be plugged into two-slot electrical outlets without usage of converters. Similarly, without the converters of the three-prong connectors may not be inserted into conventional two-slot electrical outlets either.
At the same time, portability of the electronic devices has been one of critical issues to be resolved in order to meet increasing demands associated with rapid developments thereof. A frequent traveler may have to carry an electric plug connector compatible with the different requirements of the electrical outlets so as to facilitate the idea of the portability of the electronic devices. However, whatever the number of the conductive prongs of the conventional electrical plug connector is they are configured to be in a firm attachment to a base of the plug connector, decreasing the flexibility of the electrical plug connector when it is to be inserted into the electrical outlets of different number of the slots.